Il n'y a pas de compassion
by Ellyana
Summary: Je t'aiderais à chasser les Ténèbres Tom. Elles se sont déjà écartées pour toi ma douce Ginevra, puisque tu es là. [TomxGinny] R&R pliz.
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous !!!

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Le reste appartient à Jk.Rowling.

R: Pour le moment G après sa peu changer....

Résumé: "Ginny ferma les yeux. Qu'elle était fatiguée de ce monde...."

Couple: Ombrage/Dobby. Vous me croyez pas ? Lisez alors...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il n'y a pas de Compassion

Ginny ferma les yeux. Qu'elle était fatiguée de ce monde.... Haine, mépris, souffrance, douleur... Rien que désolation. Etait-ce cela la Vie ? Alors elle préférait mourir. Partir

Loin. S'envoler au dessus des nuages, là ou plus rien ne la toucherait. Là ou seul le chant des oiseaux résonnait.

Elle s'était montrer forte cette année. Elle s'était montrer forte pour tous ces autres. Elle s'était montrer forte pour Harry. Mais la mort de Sirius l'avait brisée. La mort, où qu'elle aille, la suivait. Mais jamais ne l'emmenait avec elle.

Elle avait la sensation d'être redevenu cette petite fille, fragile et vulnérable qu'elle était à ses onze ans. Pourtant maintenant, elle en avait 15. Un an de moins que Tom lorsqu'il avait ensorcelé son journal. Tom. C'était cruel de penser à lui. Surtout maintenant. Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

_"Ginevra"._

Un cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Dehors, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout de suite. Elle suffoquait. Il faisait trop chaud. Pouquoi tremblait-elle alors? Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle ne pouvait rester dans cette chambre un seul instant de plus. Si elle restait elle allait en mourir. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle entendit des rires provenant de la salle commune.

Muée par une implusion soudaine, elle sortit de son dortoir en courant. Descendit en trombe les escaliers, passa au milieu des autres Gryffondors qui fêtaient la première victoire contre Serpentard au Quidditch. Les autres l'acclamèrent, elle avait marqué 6 buts pendant le match. Dont un magnifique. Mais la tête lui tournait, tous ces gens regroupés qui riaient. Cela lui souleva le coeur. Elle allait mourir, et les autres ne voyaient rien.

_"Ginevra"_

Sa tête cognait douloureusement, elle sortit de la Salle commune sans entendre les cris de déceptions des autres Gryffondors. Elle titubait. Marcher droit lui était impossible. Des larmes de douleur lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle courait, ne sachant où aller. C'était insurpportable. Elle ne survivrait pas si cela continuait.

Elle était dans le parc. Comment avait-elle fait pour y arriver, elle n'en savait rien. Elle s'en moquait. Elle crut que l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Mais son malaise s'accentua. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. La tête entre ses mains, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Sentir l'eau salé lui brûlait la chair. Elle savait que son coeur battait à une folle allure. Elle avait si chaud. Et tellement froid...

_"Ginevra"_

La douleur s'accentua. Etait-ce possible sans qu'elle ne meure à l'instant même? D'ailleurs peut-être était-elle déjà morte. Elle tomba dans un mouvement d'une grâce inouie sur le sol. Elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux. Lentement. Douloureusement. Les étoiles, au dessus d'elle, brillaient d'une pâle clarté, donnant à la scène une aura de pureté. Allongée sur la rive du lac, elle allait mourir. Seule. Comme elle l'avait toujours été.

_"Ginevra"_

Non, pas toujours. Une année, elle avait eu Tom. "Il t'a manipulé." Peut-être mais il était là. Vers elle. Si c'était le prix à payer pour que quelqu'un l'aime... Alors elle voulait bien être manipulé.

Elle pleurait toujours. Tom n'était pas là. Elle avait tellement mal. Comme si tout son corps allait se déchirer. Elle poussa un hurlement à fendre l'air. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent. L'eau du lac ondulait légèrement. Seul Le murmure des vagues lui répondait. Une fine écume sanglante s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_"Ginevra"_

S'en était fini. Elle ferma les yeux. La vision des étoiles imprégnée à jamais dans son esprit. Elle se sentait soulevée dans les airs. Elle sut alors qu'elle était morte. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. La douleur était partie. Ce ne pouvait être que le signe qu'elle était morte.

Une main sur sa joue. Un souffle contre son visage. Une respiration calme. La force de deux bras la tenant. Et une voix. Unique. Chaude. Rassurante. Basse. Légèrement rauque.

"Ginevra."

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un bruissement de cape, Albus Dumbledore fut dans le parc. Il savait qu'il le trouverait là. Ombre noire sous la pâleur du ciel. Il tenait dans ses bras un corps. Inerte.

"Tu arrives trop tard, dit la voix.

-Laisse-là, Tom. Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. Ne crois-tu donc pas qu'elle a suffisament souffert?

- Si elle a souffert, c'est par votre faute. Si elle souffre c'est par votre indifférence. Pauvre fou, jamais elle n'a autant eu mal qu'aujourd'hui.

-Mais que t'importes sa souffrance, Tom ? murmura Dumbledore. Tu n'as jamais réussi à sentir la moindre compassion pour personne...

-Compassion... c'est toi qui oses me parlé de compassion ?? s'étrangla-t'il. La compassion est pour les faibles. Ils compatissent à la douleur des autres en espérant que ces autres compatissent à leurs propres douleurs. Il n'y a nul mérite à cela. Ce n'est qu'une fourberie de plus de l'esprit humain pour se convaincre qu'il est bon, et qu'il n'est pas seul. Mais toi, Dumbledore. Ne prononce pas ce mot.

Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu as chassé du paradis la plus pure de tes créatures: Ginevra Weasley. Et tu n'as jamais voulu la reprendre. Sa douleur m'a appelé à elle. Aujourd'hui, tu ne peux m'empêcher de venir chercher cette Ange déchu, c'est sa volonté. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même car personne ne compatira à ta souffrance..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Des flammes argentées jaillirent du sol et vinrent entourées Ginny Et l'Autre. Une détonation sourde. Un eclair aveuglant. Puis plus rien. Ils avaient disparu.

Il ne restait que Dumbledore. La brise soulevait sa longue barbe blanche, dans laquelle se perdait comme des éclats de Lune, les larmes qu'il versait.

Une douce pluie vint à tomber, et rapidement elle se transforma en torrent. Battant violement contre les vitres de la salle Commune des Gryffondors. Plus un bruit. Sauf celui de la pluie abondante. La pluie avait cette couleur indescriptible qu'a le cristal exposé au soleil. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que les Ténèbres....

Ce soir, les Anges pleuraient la perte d'un des leurs.......

* * *

Alors ce couple ????????

Alors petite review pour me dire que vous avez adoré, détesté, pas lu, aimé, trouvez ça chiant... Qu'importe tant qu'il y a de la Review !!!

Merci et bizz

Ellyana


	2. Le choix

Bonjour à tous !

Bon alors Disclamer: comme d'habitude rien à moi, et bla bla bla...

Rating: Toujours G (il est possible qu'il change par la suite)

Couple: Tom/Ginny (j'ai abandonné le Dobby/Ombrage..lol)

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant pour ce chapitre. **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Audy-Inuyasha** : Merci pour ta review . Contente que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et tes encouragements m'ont fait trèèèèèèèèès plaisir !

**Illusions Industry** : J'espère ce chapitre te paraîtra un peu moins flou et qu'il te plaira. C'est vrai qu'en Tom/Ginny y'a très très peu d'histoire, et c'est vraiment dommage. (Au passage je te redis que ta fic est géniale). Ah et oui si j'ai été si lente pour cette update(eh eh, je le reconnais, c'est pas si mal..) c'est parce que j'avais aucune idée de trame pour l'histoire. Petite remarque, j'en ai toujours aucune . J'écris mais sans vraiment savoir où ça mènera.En tout cas merci et gros bizouxx.

**elody:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! . .. Bisoux!

**MAngel**:Je te remercie pour ta review

**Titania.M:** Au début, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de suite. Ce n'était qu'un chapitre écrit sur un coup de tête, mais j'ai décidéed'en faire unefic un peu plus longuecomme tu le vois. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitrete plaira. Même si moi-même je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Bisoux

Bonne lecture et...Reviews ..!

* * *

Le choix

Tom était assis sur le bord de son lit, perdu dans les tréfonds de ses pensées. Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il était revenu avec elle, mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Comme pour se le confirmer, il se retourna pour regarder la frêle silhouette allongée sur les draps de soie noire.

Les yeux clos, une mèche retombant sur son front perlé de sueur, elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde. Elle avait une peau très pâle, semblable à la porcelaine d'une poupée, parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Ses longs cheveux roux s'étalaient sur le lit, comme une cascade de feu.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de sa main droite et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent échapper un léger cri. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemard.

Une heure peut être s'écoula encore, et Tom regardait toujours avec la même intensité cette jeune fille allongée, attendant avec patience son réveil. Pour l'instant, elle ne se doutait de rien. Tellement innocente et fragile.

Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre éclairant la chambre d'une douce lueur orangée. C'était une belle pièce, comme toutes les chambres de préfets de Poudlard. Spacieuse, chaleureuse et confortable, simple mais arrangée avec goût. Seul l'écusson accroché au dessus de la cheminée représentant un serpent trahissait la maison de celui qui l'occupait.

Ce fut le hurlement du vent qui la réveilla. Brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regardperdu autour d'elle. Dans ses grands yeux couleur chocolat, Tom pouvait voir se refléter la peur. Non pas la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres élèves, mais une véritable terreur. Et étrangement cela lui déplut.

"Bonsoir" lui murmura-t'il.

Ginny était incapable de parler, incapable de laisser le moindre son s'échapper. Elle était seulement allongée, et effrayée. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle se trouver dans la même pièce que Tom ? C'était simplement incompréhensible. Elle n'avait aucune pensée cohérente tant elle était abasourdie. Elle ne pouvait que regarder l'homme face à elle. L'homme qui pendant un an l'avait manipulé, fait d'elle un misérable pantin. L'homme qui pendant un an s'était servi d'elle, jouant avec sa vie comme avec ses sentiments.

_L'homme qui pendant un an avait séché les larmes que les autres faisaient couler_.

Il était exactement le même que dans le souvenir. Cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux plus sombres que les Ténèbres qui l'habitaient, et une peau trop pâle d'être rester dans l'ombre. Il était toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi beau. Lentement elle s'assit jetant des regards désemparés autour d'elle. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir sur Tom, sur ses yeux si noirs, sur ses yeux dans lesquels brûlaient les flammes de son Enfer.

"Bon..Bonsoir" lui répondit-elle bafouillante.

"J'ai eu peur, un court instant, que tu ne sois devenue impolie, Ginevra"

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Ginny frissona.

"Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, mais je vais essayer de répondre à quelques unes. Tu seras quelque peu surprise d'apprendre que nous sommes le 30 octobre 1943. Oui tu as bien compris, 1943. Comment cela est-il possible ? Mais tout est possible avec la magie, mon Ange. Je suis venu te chercher lorsque je tu m'as appelé. Ne fais pas cette tête, Tom Jedusor entend tout et sait tout. Même l'histoire du journal. Oui, même cela je le sais. Cela te surprend? Tu ne devrais pas.. Pourquoi suis-je venu ? C'est une très bonne question à laquelle je répondrai quand tu seras, dirons-nous, plus compréhensive ."

Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment étant incapable d'autre chose.

1943. Elle était en 1943. C'était réellement Jedusor face à elle. Jedusor.. Pas Voldemort...Jedusor.

Qu'entendait-il par prête ? Elle l'avait apelé? Mais quand?Et surtoutComment? Etait-ce une invention de Jedusor? Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir face à sa disparition?

_Tellement de questions sans réponses..._

Elle aurait voulu hurler, se débattre, s'échapper, quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela, se contentant simplement de regarder Tom. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qui lui broyait le coeur. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Elle était seule dans cette pièce avec l'homme qui hantait le moindre de ses gestes depuis quatre longues années.Quatre années pendant lesquelles, elles avaient tenté d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi...

Elle sentait le regard froid et calculateur de Jedusor sur elle. Que voulait-il exactement ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez fait souffrir ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ?

"Oh...Ginevra... Mais c'est toi qui m'a appelé. Je ne suis venu que parce que tu me l'as demandé.Et je suis navré de constater que je t'effraie autant. Pour être franc , je suis mêmedéçu. Oui déçu que tu songes déjà à me laisser."

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Se pouvait-il qu'à seize ans Jedusor puisse lire dans ses pensées ? Non non, ce n'était que psychologie de base, Jedusor ne pouvait pas être legilimens, pas si tôt...

_Le crois-tu ?_

"Si tu désires tellement me quitter, vas-y, pars, je ne te retiens pas. Je te répète que je suis venu uniquement parce que tu me l'as demandé...La fiole que tu vois sur cette table te ramèneras dans ta chambre à Poudlard, en 1996. Tu ne te souviendras plus de cette nuit. Tu ne te souviendras plus de moi. Tu retrouveras ces autres auxquels tu tiens tant... "

Ginny contempla la fiole bleue sur la table en chêne. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour rentrer chez elle, tout oublier. Oublier Tom. Mais personne à son retour ne serait là pour l'accueillir, personne qui s'inquiétait pour elle, et personne n'aurait remarquer son absence...

Mais si la fiole contenait du poison ?

Si c'était un piège ?

_En effet, se pourrait être un piège. Pourtant ce n'en ai pas un Ginevra. Bois, et tu m'oublieras, _

Elle ne savait quoi faire. Le choix était pourtant tellement évident, elle devait boire et quitter cette chambre. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Ce n'était pas Tom, elle le savait. Quelque chose de bien plus terrible. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait espérer maîtriser.C'était son coeur qui l'en empêchait.

Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être incapable de se lever et de prendre la fiole et de la porter à ses lèvres, pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas? Pourquoi? ..

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Ginny contemplait toujoursfixement la fiole. Ne sachant que faire, bien qu'au fond de son âme, elle savait déjà quel choix elle avait fait. Elle allait rester. Rester avec Tom Jedusor.

Une idée folle faisait son chemin dans son esprit.Une idéedésespérément folle. Désespérément Ginny. Elle était en 1943, Tom n'était pas encore Voldemort. Elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Elle pouvait encore essayer de le sauver, de son ambition dévorante, de lui-même. Si elle parvenait à lui faire comprendre quel monstre il était devenu,il changerait, elle en était certaine. Personne ne voulait devenir comme cela. Elle parviendrait à faire de lui quelqu'un de bien... D'ailleurs, ce soir, il s'était montré très gentil avec elle.Peut-être le mal ne le rongeait-il pas totalement... Oui elle pouvait essayer, il y avait sûrement encore une chance, et cela ne lui coûterait visiblement rien de tenter.

Poussée par un élan de témérité, elle chuchota:

"Je...Je reste Tom"

Il passa sur le visage de Tom le temps d'une seconde une expression de satisfaction intense.

"Bien mon Ange, tu as fait le bon choix. _Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses_.Mais maintenant, il est temps pour toide te reposer car tu es très fatiguée. Ne t'inquiètes plus, désormaisje veille sur toi."

Ginny se sentit tout d'un coup très fatiguée. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie: se glisser entre les draps de soie pour rejoindre Morphée. Les dernières paroles de Tom avait comme vidé son esprit de tout soucis, toutes inquiétudes. Elle avait fait le bon choix en restant. Grâce à elle, des innocents pourraient peut être être sauver, Harry connaitrait ses parents, et Sirius serait encore là. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, sa respiration plus lente.

Tom glissa une main glacée sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'affaler sur le lit, et délicatement il l'allongea sur la soie noire. Elle dormait déjà ... Il la contempla dans toute sa vulnérable beauté, son visage à quelque centimètres du sien. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle...

Il posa un baiser sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille.

_"Bonne nuit douce Ginevra, profite de ce sommeil sans rêves. Laisse les Anges veiller sur toi. Laisse les te protéger. Car cela n'est pas destiné à durer. Ton sommeil est le dernier endroit où tu ne m'appartiens pas encore ..._

_Cette nuit sans le savoir, ton destin vient de se sceller"_

* * *

Si vous pouviez me laisser une tite review... C'est pas long à écrire, très constructif...et ça fait vraiment tout plein beaucoup plaisir (même si vous avez pas aimé, laissez zen une chtiote). 

Merci beaucoup

Bizz.

Ellyana


	3. Tatouage

**Oyez, oyez braves lecteurs et lectrices,**

L'auteure vous présente toutes ses misérables excuses pour le retard, et vous supplie de la pardonner. Elle se traine à vos pieds en espérant que vous continuerez de lui envoyer ces petites merveilles communément appelé reviews qu'elle affectionne tout plein beaucoup. Elle quémande votre merveilleuse bonté, et en appelle à votre compréhension de généreux lecteurs (une panne d'inspiration, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non?) afin de l'excuser.

Bon je m'arrête ici, avant que mon discours ne vire au pathétique (comment ça il est déjà pathétique? Pff...)

**Réponses au reviews:**

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et je vous dit merci, merci, merci. Parce que sans vous, et bien, cette histoire continuerais de stagner tout simplement.

**bella**: Eh bien voilà la suite, merci pour ta review . Bizz.

**Elody**: Suis toute contente que tu aimes. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard mais c'est pas ma fauteuh ...

**vény rogue**: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

**Titania.M:** eh oui, je me suis résignée à abandonner le Dobby/Ombrage...Je trouvais vraiment ça sadique pour Dobby ! Je suis contente que le Tom/Ginny commence à te plaire. La fic qui m'a fait aimer ce couple, c'est Rêves de Poison de TheMadPuppy , quand je l'ai lu j'ai vraiment adoré. Autrement, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant toujours que la suite plaira. Bisouxx.

**MAngel**: Merci pour le compliment, j'essaie de m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre, mais c'est pas gagné. Surtout avec celui-là, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le taper, et le résultat me convient vraiment pas du tout. Kss Kss, et en plus je me plains tout le temps, mais quelle auteur pitoyable je fais... Allez Kisses et bonne lecture

**Audy-Inuyasha**: Salut toi ! Un gros merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plus que plaisir, j'ai rougis derrière mon écran face à tant de compliments ! Alors comme ça t'as aimé la scène où Tom se penche sur Ginny ? Et bien moi j'ai adoré l'écrire...C'est d'ailleurs la seule scène du chapitre que j'ai pas du réecrire au moins cinq fois, les mots sont venus tout seul... Bizzouxxx et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira.

**Illusions Industry** : Alors oui, j'avoue il y a de ton influence, ne le prends pas mal. J'aime vraiment ton style et puis je m'en suis un peu inspiré, c'était inconscient sur l'instant, mais quand j'ai reçu ta review, j'ai réalisé. Je suis désolée... Pour Jedusor, je ne compte pas en faire un "gentil" rassure toi, si il est venu le ptit gars, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. C'est pas pour les beaux yeux de Ginny Je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres ont les trois un style différent, c'est vrai, sûrement parce que je mets minimum un mois entre chaque updates ;-) En tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir..Merci et bisoux.

**Flame**: Aah les résumés...j'ai un gros problèmes avec ça, je dois le reconnaitre. Ca fait déjà deux fois que je change celui de cette fic'...Je vais réfléchir à un troisième résumé, parce que à moi aussi, il ne me plait pas trop. Même si, j'étais plutôt fière de moi quand je l'ai trouvé... Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir les fics Ginny/Tom, et merci pour ta review. Bizz

**Severia Dousbrune**: Je te remerice pour ta review. Bonne lecture et bisouxx.

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell** : Roulement de tambour...tadam, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Shin**: C'est vrai qu'il est envoûtant le ptit Tom pensive... J'ai essayé de faire ressortir ce côté de sa personnalité, je ne te donne aucune garantie du résultat...En tout cas, je suis contente que tu es réussi à percevoir l'innocence de Ginny et la "Voldemortisation" de Tom. Je fais mon possible pour transmettre cette idée que je me fais d'eux, mais je ne suis jamais satisfaite. Vraiment heureuse que toi, tu l'es ressenti. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Kissoux

**yuki-chan**: Voila la suite,merci pour ta review et encore désolée pour le retard. Bizz

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que moi, ben il me plait pas du tout. Eh oui, encore. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite, mais ça commencait à m'énerver sérieusement de réecrire la même chose. Alors vous êtes exceptionnellement autoriser à jeter des tomates sur l'auteure, pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour un chapitre aussi biip.

* * *

Tatouage

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule. Personne dans cette chambre, beaucoup trop grande pour être la sienne.

Elle se sentait pâteuse et étrangement fébrile, comme si elle sortait d'une dure grippe. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été malade. En vérité, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien..

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se remémorer où elle était et pourquoi elle s'y trouvait.

La réponse lui revint, brutale lorsqu'elle vit un petit journal en cuir posé sur la table. La table sur laquelle était posé hier soir un petit flacon bleu qui lui aurait permis de retourner chez elle... Ce petit journal, elle lui avait confié ses peines et joies lors de sa première année. L'envie de le jeter loin d'elle la prit. Elle en avait tellement souffert...

Quelle folle d'être rester alors qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de rentrer chez elle. La folie.. Douce torture... Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle les bonnes raisons qui l'avaient poussées à rester. Si déjà maintenant, elle regrettait son geste, elle ne pourrait tenir longtemps...

Ginny se leva, ne sachant quoi faire. En effet, Jedusor n'était pas là et elle du reconnaitre, bien à contre-coeur que sans lui, elle se sentait déboussolée. Seule, en 1943...

"C'est normal, tenta t-elle de se raisonner. Tout à fait normal. C'est ta première matinée ici. Ta première journée. C'est normal que tu te sentes perdue. Mais tu n'es plus une gamine maintenant Ginny Weasley et tu dois te prendre en main."

Tout d'abord se doucher. Après, peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux et qu'elle aurait les idées plus claires. Elle trouva facilement la porte de la salle de bain, située à gauche du lit. Elle poussa le battant avec appréhension et d'un pas mal assuré pénétra dans la salle d'eau.

Les murs de la pièce étaient de marbre noirs, et bien qu'habituellement, elle trouvait le noir dans une telle pièce de mauvais goût, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée. Elle avait la sensation d'être dans la salle de bain d'un roi.Il n'y avait pas de baignoire, seulement une espèce de piscine au centre de la pièce aménagée dans le sol autour duquel s'alignait des dizaines de serpent en argent. Serpents qui tenaient lieu de robinets. Sur une étagère en noyer face à elle se trouvait des draps et sorties de bain, elle s'en approcha et prit un drap. Noir lui aussi. Il était brodé de l'écusson des Serpentards.

Un grand lustre pendait au plafond. Lustre au milles chandelles qui éclairait la salle de bain. Autant la chambre de Jedusor était simple autant cette salle de bain était un étalage de luxe.

Ginny se fit couler un bain, riant comme une enfant en découvrant les senteurs différentes de chaque robinet, les couleurs... Après les avoir tous découverts, elle opta pour un bain moussant parfumé à la pomme. Très simple... Elle adorait.

Elle se déshabilla et lentement glissa dans l'eau chaude.

Elle resta longtemps à s'amuser dans l'eau, faisant des longueurs de piscine et oubliant totalement où elle était, simplement heureuse d'y être. Le claquement d'une porte la sortit de la béatitude dans laquelle l'odeur entêtante des sels de bains, et la vapeur l'avaient plongé.

Elle sortit prestement de l'eau, et se dirigea vers l'étagère en noyer porur y prendre un peignoir mais son regard fut arrêté à la vue d'un immense miroir qui s'étendait le long du mur face à elle. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, tant sa taille était imposante.

Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction et regarda attentivement son reflet. Merlin, qu'elle se trouvait laide. Une peau trop pâle, des cheveux trop roux, trop de tâches de rousseur...

_Ô non mon Ange, tu es bien loin d'être laide. Les déesses, elles même t'envie et t'envieront toujours. Ne l'oublie pas. Car tu as quelque chose qu'elles, elles ne pourront jamais posséder. _

Ginny vit dans le miroir la porte de la Salle de bain s'ouvrir. Terrifiée, elle se retourna pour voir qui entrait mais il n'y avait personne. La porte était fermée. Ginny se frotta les yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, mais la porte était toujours close. Elle avait du imaginé ...

Lorsque ses yeux se reportèrent sur le miroir, elle vit Tom dans le reflet. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration brusquement s'accéléra. Effrayé elle se retourna pour faire face à Jedusor, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle était toujours seule. Elle porta sa main droite à son front, terrorisée à l'idée de devenir folle.

_Ce n'est qu'une illusion Ginevra, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Dans le reflet, il était toujours derrière elle. Tom avait posé une main sur son ventre, tracant de petit cercle autour du nombril de Ginny, et de son autre main, il tenait le menton de la jeune rousse et posait de délicats baisers dans son cou. Ginny frissona, fascinée malgré elle, bien incapable de détourner la tête de la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

_Ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien._

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées. Au début, elle ne ressentit rien, excepté l'envie de s'enfuir loin de ce miroir, puis lentement, elle commenca à sentir, semblable à la carresse du vent, de légers effleurements le long de son cou, là où le Tom du miroir l'embrassait. Elle frissona. Sur son ventre, une main glacée se posa. Troublée, elle rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver seule dans la pièce.

Le Tom du miroir avait disparu, laissant son reflet aussi seule qu'elle-même ne l'était. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait une tache dans le cou. Par réflexe, Ginny frotta pour l'oter, mais rien n'y fit la tache persistait. Elle s'approcha plus près du miroir afin de l'examiner en détail. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre du miroir, elle vit que ce qu'elle prenait à l'origine pour une vulgaire tache était en réalité un dessin d'environ trois centimètre représentant un petit serpent de couleur noire.

Terrifiée, elle recula comme si elle venait de se brûler et frotta frénétiquement à l'endroit du serpent, mais le tatouage ne partit pas. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Elle était certaine que le tatouage venait d'apparaitre, et Jedusor devait obligatoirement en être responsable.

Elle sortit en courant de la salle de bain qui soudainement venait de perdre tout charme aux yeux de la Gryffondor, et pénétra dans la chambre de Tom. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête et regarda d'un air indifférent la jeune rousse, pâle comme la mort se tenir à côté du lit. Elle avait le regard brillant et paraissait bouleversée. Agacé d'avoir été dérangé pour si peu, il se replongea dans ses pensées.

Ginny se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, elle se montrerait forte encore cette fois, elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Elle ne lui laisserait pas cette joie. Ses jambes s'entrechoquaient tant elle tremblait, et elle sentait son sang battre le rythme de son coeur à ses tempes. Sa vue se brouilla, mais elle serra les poings. Il devait la regarder encore une fois, il devait lui demander pourquoi elle était nue dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur ce lit simplement à l'ignorer.

"Tom..." murmura-t'elle

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il restait là étendu les mains calées derrière la tête, les yeux entrouverts. Ginny se sentait mal, honteuse d'être nue devant lui et de n'éprouver aucune gêne, honteuse d'avoir préférer rester vers lui au lieu de repartir vers sa famille, honteuse de dépendre de nouveau de lui, et honteuse de trouver aussi séduisant ce futur bras droit de Satan,

_Ma douce, n'aie pas de hontes, pas avec moi._

"Tom..." reprit-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

Jedusor poussa un soupir et s'assit sur son lit, plantant ses deux iris noirs dans ceux chocolats de Ginny. Hypnotisée, Ginny sentit toute crainte la quitter. Ce n'était qu'un simple tatouage après tout, et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement bien fait. Les yeux du serpent semblait réel et le noir d'encre mettait en valeur sa peau blanche. Elle ne devait pas se faire de soucis pour si peu, et elle n'allait pas ennuyer Tom pour un **_simple_ **tatouage.

Face à elle, elle pouvait sentir la puissance du jeune homme, chaleur surnaturelle irradiant de cet être si froid. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Jedusor, miroirs impénétrables sur un autre monde. Un instant elle se demanda si il avait pu lui jeter un sortilège.

Tom se mit debout, sa baguette à la main sortant de nulle part et la pointa sur Ginny. Celle-ci paniqua mais avant d'avoir put émettre la moindre objection, un éclair violine jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et elle se retrouva vêtue d'un uniforme semblable au sien, à l'exception qu'il était brodé d'un serpent, et les couleurs vert et argent remplacaient le rouge et or habituelles.

Sans un mot ou regard pour elle, Tom quitta la chambre. D'abord hésitante, Ginny se résolut à lui emboiter le pas, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prisonnière de tes sentiments, tu tomberas et c'est moi qui te relèverais ma douce Ginevra. Je te relèverais et t'emmènerais là où nul humain ne peut se vanter d'être aller. Je te montrerais des merveilles dont tu n'as pas idée, je te laisserais rêver d'étoiles, je panserais chacune de tes blessures,et sècherais chacune des larmes que tu verseras. Ainsi lors de la bataille finale, tu combattras pour moi. Tu seras meurtrie dans ta chair, et brûlée dans ton âme, mais tu resteras à mes côtés. Pourtant lorsque tu auras vaincu, c'est moi qui te ferait tomber. Sans remords, ni regrets. Et je te laisserais agoniser à mes pieds dans les Ténèbres que tu auras rejoints, car tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité. Alors chaque goutte de ton sang versé, renforcera mes forces grandissantes.**_

* * *

Pour ceux qui reconnaitront, j'avoue m'être inspirée du discours de Raistlin à la fin du livre "la guerre des jumeaux" (de Weis et Hickman), 5ème livre de cette génialissime saga qu'est Lancedragon.

Et surtout n'oubliez pas de m'envoyez des **reviews**. Pleins, pleins, pleins ! Mes trésors, mes précieuses reviews, à moi. Ce sont les miennes, oh oui mes trésors, les miennes. (une review pour les gouverner tous, une review pour les trouver, une review pour les amener tous, et dans les fanfictions les lier...Ok, j'arrête le massacre ici, avant de recevoir des tomates de la part des fans de Tolkien. Et des autres aussi.)

Merci.

Poutouilles

Ellyana


	4. Chapter 4

Eh vi, le chapitre 4 est bien là, après plus d'un an sans update, plus personne n'y croyait ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous dirais bien qu'une acromantula géante m'a retenu prisonnière tout ce temps pour que j'apprenne à faire des claquettes à ses chérubins, mais je suis certaine que vous ne me croiriez pas... Alors je vous demande simplement de m'excuser :§

Un gros gros merci à Klo0nah, qui m'a donné une énooorme motivation! Merci mille fois miss )

Bonne lecture, en espérant, comme toujours, que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Tom et Ginny marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs du château. C'était un beau dimanche d'octobre et l'on pouvait voir à travers les larges fenêtres le soleil éclairer les feuilles ocrées des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les élèves préférant sûrement profiter d'une matinée de sommeil bien méritée. 

Ginny essayait de se tenir à hauteur de Tom mais elle devait presque courir pour y parvenir. Cela lui donnait la désagréable impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un animal de compagnie suivant son maître. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de cette distance qu'il avait tacitement instaurer entre eux depuis ce début de matinée. Aucun mot n'était échangé, aucune parole prononcée, seul le claquement de leurs pas sur le sol dallé se faisait entendre. Tom ne daignait même pas la regarder, et cette froide indifférence lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait se le laisser croire. Elle se répétait qu'elle n'avait que du mépris pour le préfet, qu'elle se moquait d'avoir ou non un peu de son attention, mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps, un coup d'oeil au Serpentard, juste pour voir s'il avait conscience de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il possédait un profil à se faire damner un dieu. Il avait un nez droit et une mâchoire anguleuse qui lui conférait un air déterminé. Des pomettes saillantes réhaussaient son visage et augmentait l'aura de sévérité qui l'entourait. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, et cela lui fit douloureusement penser à Harry. Le Survivant l'avait-il déjà rayer de sa vie ?

_Tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir pour ce garçon, Ginevra. Un joli souvenir flamboyant, rangé au fond des limbes tourbillonantes de sa mémoire._

Tom lui lança un regard oblique et Ginny rougit, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre à le dévisager ainsi. Elle continua à avancer regardant partout sauf du côté de son voisin. Lui, souriait, amusé de la facilité avec laquelle il était possible de troubler la jeune Weasley.

Tom n'ignorait rien de ce mystérieux pouvoir qu'il possédait. Il y avait tellement de pitoyables jeunes filles qui gloussaient sur son passage, espérant simplement décrocher un seul de ses sourires, qu'il avait rapidement pris conscience de l'immense pouvoir que sa beauté lui conférait, et il s'en était rapidement fait un atout. Les apparences étaient peut-être trompeuses, mais il avait appris que jamais personne ne voulait voir ce qui se cachait réellement derrière. Alors il jouait avec elles, se masquaient derrière leurs chatoyants reflets, et pouvaient grâce à elles, obtenir ce qu'il désirait de n'importe quelle personne. Tom Jedusor savait charmer, et tromper mieux que quiconque. Les femmes surtout étaient les premières à se laisser bercer de douces paroles, et il adorait jouer avec elles; il était tellement facile de les envelopper de rêves et d'illusions! La gente féminine n'était que superficialité et idiotie. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs, qu'il avait depuis longtemps cesser de croire qu'il en rencontrerait une un tant soit peu différente, qui ne parlerait pas pendant des heures de sujets horriblement futiles, et qui s'intéresserait vraiment à ses recherches. Car même si les femmes restaient un agréable passe-temps, Tom ne gardait d'aucune un souvenir impérissable. Du fin fond de sa mémoire il n'avait jamais aimé.

Il regarda celle qui marchait à ses côtés, et se dit qu'elle au moins était restée ses côtés, le préférant lui seul, à sa propre famille, ses amis, son ancienne vie en quelque sorte. Elle l'avait préféré, lui, même en connaissant les sombres desseins de Lord Voldemort. Elle était peut-être la première qu'il rencontrait à être un peu moins stupide que les autres.

Brusquement, il prit le poignet de Ginny dans sa main et l'entraina dans une salle de classe, dont la porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma d'elle même sur leur passage. La pièce semblait n'avoir connu aucun occupant depuis de nombreuses années tant il y avait de poussière accumulée. La lumière éclairait à peine la salle dont les carreaux étaient noirs de crasse, alors qu'à l'extérieur il faisait un soleil éclatant. Des chaises, et des tables renversées, ou cassées se trouvaient éparpillées un peu partout, et Ginny eut beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer qu'un jour un professeur ait pu enseigner quoique ce soit en ces lieux.

Tom lui souriait doucement, savourant les expressions de crainte puis de surprise qui s'étaient peintes tour à tour sur le visage de la jolie Gryffondor. "Tu vas aller voir Dumbledore, ma Douce". Sa voix était paisible, et tellement envoûtante que le coeur de Ginny manqua un battement en réalisant combien elle lui avait manqué, combien Tom lui avait manqué. Pourtant, presque malgré elle, elle chuchota un faible "je ne peux pas" en écho à sa demande. Elle eut à peine conscience qu'elle cherchait sa baguette, dans un geste d'instinctive protection, avant de réaliser que Tom la faisait négligemment tournoyer entre ses longs doigts.

"Est-ce cela que tu cherches, Ginevra?", lui demanda-t'il sans quitter du regard la jeune fille. Lentement il se rapprochait d'elle, jouant toujours avec sa baguette, et Ginny commenca à frissoner. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Tom pouvait être si effrayant?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, l'enserrant douloureusement, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de terreur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si près d'elle. Doucement la pression de sa main se relâcha, et Tom repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Ginny. La jeune fille ferma un court instant les yeux afin de ne pas trahir les sentiments confus qui dansaient en elle. Puis Tom ramena son bras le long de son flanc, faisant glisser adroitement le bout de bois enchanté dans une des poches de la jeune fille.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires."

"Que veux-tu de moi, Tom?", chuchota Ginny, se demandant vaguement comment ces mots avaient fait pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes.

_Quelque chose que toi seule peut m'offrir, mon Ange._

"Sais-tu Ginevra qu'il existe un portail permettant de rejoindre les Enfers? souffla Tom, un air rêveur peint sur le visage. Un portail qui permettrait de lier ce monde à celui des Ténèbres ?"

Ginny ne savait que répondre, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe de désaccord. Elle voulait aider Tom à vaincre ses démons, pas combattre ceux d'un autre monde. Jedusor la regarda longuement comme s'il évaluait ses capacités, et ce qu'il pouvait lui confier ou non, puis laissa échapper un petit soupir de feinte lassitude.

"Chaos, Souffrances et Mort" ajouta t'il, presqu'à regret, "Voilà le merveilleux monde dans lequel nous vivons. Et si nous ne faisons rien, bientôt il n'y aura plus personne pour s'y plaindre. Tes livres d'histoire ne t'on sûrement jamais expliqué que Grindelwald a l'intention d'ouvrir ce portail pour y inviter le Prince des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas? Le Diable lui-même réclame notre monde pour y créer son plus grand terrain de jeu. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour l'en empêcher..."

A ces mots Ginny recula, terrifiée, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Les paroles prononcées par Tom étaient tellement terribles qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. Il devait encore sûrement chercher à la manipuler. C'était inconcevable qu'un tel portail puisse exister, et si encore il existait il devait être mieux protéger que ne l'était Poudlard. Le Serpentard devait une fois de plus utiliser sa perfide capacité à mentir pour mieux la tromper. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_Tu ne me crois donc pas_.

Tom lui sourit férocement, et d'une main ferme il l'obligea à se tourner vers le tableau noir accroché au mur. Enervée de savoir qu'il jouait encore avec elle, et honteuse de laisser si facilement transparaître ses sentiments, elle se débattit. Tom lui enfonca ses ongles dans la chair. Il la forca à regarder la scène qui se déroulait tel un film, sur le tableau devant elle. Satisfait, il sentit trembler le fragile corps qu'il tenait serrer si près du sien. D'une voix suave, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Que vois-tu, douce Ginevra?"

Un faible gémissement lui répondit.

_Un mage vêtu d'une grande robe noir les bras en croix. Sa barbe grisonnante était fouettée par un vent qui n'existait pas. Il incantaient des mots dans une langue oubliée. Il était face à une Arche. Elle ne semblait tenir que par la puissance de la magie du sorcier, tant elle était fissurée. Un voile noir déchiré ondulait lentement. Une main putride en jaillit, et arracha le voile à l'arcade. Il tomba dans un froissement de tissu. Un homme encapuchonné en sortit, des flammes orangées léchant le bas de sa cape. Derrière lui, s'étendait un paysage de morne désolation, gris et terne, où toute trace de couleur avait disparu. Des ombres s'échappèrent de l'arcade. Elles se faufilaient et semblaient hurler d'un désespoir muet. Elles absorbaient tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage. Le mage à la robe noir disparut sous leurs silencieux assauts. Les Ténèbres envahissaient le monde. _

"Que m'as-tu montré ? murmura Ginny les nerfs à fleur de peau, inquiète et pourtant rassurée par la chaleur et la proximité de Tom.

"Tu viens de voir Grindelwald ouvrir le portail, avoua Jedusor un pli amer aux lèvres. Et tu as également pu voir Lucifer, mon Ange, arrivé en conquérant sur son nouveau territoire. Les Ombres noires sont les âmes des morts qui le servent. On ne peut rien contre elles, et tout ce qu'elles frôlent devient Ombre également. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Grindelwald, Lucifer n'a même pas daigner tuer en personne l'homme qui l'a libéré de sa prison, lâcha Tom dans un rire railleur. Mais sois sans crainte, ces évènements ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ils ne se dérouleront que si nous n'y changeons rien."

Epouvantée, elle le dévisagea.

"Je ne t'aiderais pas! Tu utilises les mots pour me duper, et tu me fais voir des visions d'un futur qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. Tu me manipules comme tu manipules toutes les personnes qui t'entourent, pour qu'elles servent tes ambitions. Tu es le Mal, Tom, tes paroles sont du poison qui ne servent qu'à m'endormir! Tu es le Mal incarné, et je ne t'aiderais pas!" cracha Ginny, surprise elle-même de la violence de ses propos. Tom ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, elle en était certaine. Le jeune homme n'avait certainement pas une âme de sauveur de l'humanité.

"Vraiment? Je ne pense pas que tu sois entièrement convaincue de tes propres paroles Ginevra. Autrement tu ne serais jamais restée à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas le Mal! Il sévit à travers le monde, jour après jour, et je n'y suis pour rien. Regarde cette atroce guerre qui dévore le coeur des Hommes, regarde ces enfants qui meurent sous les bombes. Affronte leur désespoir, et ose me dire que c'est ma faute! Je ne suis pas le Mal, et mes ambitions ne sont pas néfastes. Je veux juste changer le monde, et je sais que j'en ai les capacités. Peux-tu me condamner de vouloir rechercher le pouvoir qui maitrisera ce Mal ?"

"Laisser faire sans rien entreprendre, voilà le Mal absolu", termina Ginny d'un air convaincu.

"Tu commences à comprendre. Je ne laisserai pas Grindelwald détruire ce monde par sa faiblesse! Il s'écrase devant le Prince des Ténèbres tellement la peur lui vrille l'estomac. Je ne me contenterais pas de le regarder faire! Il rampe devant Lucifer en espérant rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais ce misérable n'a pas encore réalisé qu'il ne craignait pas la bonne personne."

Ginny se retourna pour faire face à Tom, la puissance du sorcier était telle qu'elle pouvait la sentir l'envelopper. Et comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel qu'il puisse exister entre eux, elle se pelotonna contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Légèrement surpris, il la serra presque convulsivement contre lui. Puis il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle était déboussolée par tant de nouveautés, et il ne devait surtout pas la perdre.

"J'irais parler à Dumbledore Tom, je lui dirais ce que tu veux. Et je t'aiderais à chasser les Ténèbres."

_Les Ténèbres se sont déjà écartées ma douce Ginevra. Elles se sont écartées pour toi, puisque tu es là._

* * *

Vous savez vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des reviews, si si je vous jure! Vous pouvez vous plaindre pour le retard, me dire que je suis impardonnable, me jeter des fruits pourris électroniques, et me dire aussi facultativement ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre .. 

Mais si vous plaiit, ayez pitié, pensez au petit bouton en bas à gauche qui n'attend que vous. D'ailleurs il m'a dit de vous dire, qu'il adorait les chatouillis, alors hein, pour lui en faire il suffit de lui cliquer dessus, et hop il a le sourire toute la journée. C'est rapide, et en plus vous faites une bonne action. Hé hé, pensez à votre Karma ;-)

Merci beaucoup.

Ellyana


End file.
